Pretending and Wishes
by jinroutohru
Summary: Tohru just wanted to spend some time with Natsuno, even after what he had done. Natsuno still can't say no to Tohru even if he had said that he would not forgive him.


**Author's Note:** Dedicated to clock_tower at LJ. So this is a scene that was cut out of the anime XD (Okay I was kidding... I wish) Both Tohru and Natsuno are shikis and it takes place like after Natsuno rise from the death... yeah it has some spoiler maybe... Anyways enjoy :3  
Comments are lovely and constructive~

* * *

The sky was clear of any cloud, clear to see the sparkles of the little shining stars that decorated the dark blue sky. Its silver moon, been the biggest light of the night sky, shine with its radiance, giving light to the dark places of the village.

A moment to contemplate the beauty was needed to see the privilege that Sotoba have, but for Natsuno that was impossible since his mind was mostly in the events that were going on the inhabited parts of Sotoba, at this moment it had some visitors from the death that have risen and hunting for the living.

Natsuno needed some time to think, a way to get rid of the pest that was taking over. This place was perfect, quiet and peaceful, but that feeling of someone watching him was not helping. He knew who it was, even if he was dead he still could feel his sent in the air, thanks to his special ability as a jinrou.

"You don't need to hide from me." Natsuno said loudly enough for the person that was watching to listen.

The blonde shiki gasped although it was no surprise for him for the purple haired guy to know who it was. Tohru knew that Natsuno was a jinrou.

Tohru walked away from his hidden place without looking at his friend's eyes.

Natsuno sat in the grass, where he was lying on. He looked up at the empty red orbs of the blonde, they were filled with sadness and regrets, but he couldn't just forgive him.

"Natsuno… can I sit beside you?" Tohru asked finally looking back Natsuno.

Natsuno for a moment imagined Tohru when he was alive, so much had passed and he still acts like the Tohru he knew, after all he had done he had not changed.

Natsuno wanted to say no, wanted to reject him… but he couldn't say no to Tohru, so he just nodded while looking away to the sky.

A little apologetic smile appeared on the blonde shiki and proceeded to sit beside the jinrou.

This is what Tohru needed, to be beside the person he loved the most, to the one that he confessed to and the person that he took the life away from. When he thought about this his smile disappeared.

"It's been a while…" Natsuno started, waking the shiki away from his thoughts, "Its been a while since we have seen each other."

Tohru nodded, while looking at the jinrou that had his eyes at the silver moon; he was saying the truth, since all this happened the only time that they have been together was when Tohru knew that Natsuno had risen from the death and when he explained everything to Natsuno. After, all that Tohru had been doing is claiming more lives and just trying to survive like the monster he was.

Tohru was wishing for this to last longer, to be beside Natsuno and just talk like they use to talk, to joke like the use to joke, to be close like they were once?

Tohru looked down at Natsuno noticing that his hand was on the grass, without thinking about the consequences or what the jinrou would say he put his hand on his, wrapping his fingers softly around his hand.

It surprised Natsuno when he felt the cold touch; he looked down and saw Tohru's hands on his. He looked up at him, Tohru just smiled a bit and Natsuno just moved it.

"I never told that you could touch me." Natsuno said coldly and looking away, little blush appeared on his cheeks. Honestly, he had wanted for Tohru to be by his side and to touch him like he did once, to feel the warm of his hands on his skin and those lips on his. But it was that anger, and it was what he had done that didn't let him to get close to Tohru, it was the hate of been risen from the death that didn't allow it and his pride.

"Natsuno-" Tohru began but he was cut because of Natsuno.

"Don't call me by my first name and I told you that I will not forgive you, so don't try to convince me." Natsuno said coldly.

Tohru looked at him in silence, thinking on how to get close to him, he wanted his forgiveness, but at the same time he didn't deserve it and he knew that. But he loved him and he will do anything just to have him close…

"Can we pretend?" He asked.

"Pretend what?" Natsuno asked.

"Pretend just for a while… that nothing had happened between us, pretend that we are still alive, pretended that anything around us exist just you and me." Tohru said looking at Natsuno's eyes trying to find some kind of answer.

Natsuno thought of this, and he knew that it was going to be temporarily that it was impossible to go to a dream world at this moment; he had never gone to that kind of world. Natsuno lived only the reality that was in front of him, he shook his head and was going to answer, but at that moment Tohru grabbed his shoulder and made him look at him.

Natsuno at that moment lost his thoughts in those sincere eyes, "Just for a moment…" he heard Tohru whisper, but before he knew it their faces were so close, their lips inches apart and just a short movement and their lips were locked.

Dry and cold they felt, but for Natsuno the taste turned different, warm and soft. Tohru's hand turned to be the same. Natsuno finally giving up at the desires of his heart, he began to close his eyes wanting more of the blonde shiki.

Tohru wrapped his arms around the jinrou moving him closer, feeling the warm body that he had once. He, then, pushed Natsuno down so they were lying in the grass, Tohru on top of him. His cold hands went to the inside of the jinrou's shirt, it didn't felt that cold when they touched the skin of his back. Little groans from Natsuno could be heard from his throat, making the shiki happy of what he was doing.

And it was like that, both pretended. Pretended that everything around them didn't exist, that they both were alive and now they were reviving the moment that they had once, when Tohru confessed his feelings. Natsuno had rejected him because he didn't wanted to admit it as much as he felt happy hearing that from his friend, Natsuno had a pride of not giving up that easily and not wanting for anyone to get close. Tohru was the exception, he got close to him, but for Natsuno acting all softie and touchy was not in his character.

They broke the kiss, but Tohru didn't let go of Natsuno, his lips went down Natsuno's neck kissing it lightly wanting to lick and just bite… a little bite…

Natsuno could feel the sharpness and at that moment he moved Tohru away.

"What do you think you are doing?" he said more than asking trying to get the shiki to enter to his sense.

Instead of receiving a sad or rejected face from the shiki, it was a little laugh and the words "I am sorry… I think I got carried away, but I was not going to take your blood."

Natsuno was surprised for his actions from the smile that he had not seen in a long while. Natsuno could feel a little smile on his lips forming. Tohru looked at him and blinked, "You… you smiled…" he said happy.

Natsuno eyes opened wide realizing what he was doing, he then felt the blush forming on his cheeks again. He pushed Tohru away from been on top of him.

"Are you happy now that we played your little game?" Natsuno asked looking away.

The blonde shiki smiled and said, "Well, I really wanted to go farther than just a kiss." He got close to Natsuno a wrapped his arms around him.

Natsuno glared at him trying to get out of his grasp, but he couldn't, he was not trying hard enough. "You really have not changed that pervert mind of yours."

"But you liked it when we-" Tohru was cut thanks to the punch that Natsuno threw in Tohru's stomach.

"Shut up!" Natsuno said feeling the blush grow even more.

Tohru laugh putting his hand on his stomach, he was a shiki but it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Natsuno felt happy that he could spend some time with Tohru, but then he remembered that this illusion was not going to last hat long. As much as he wanted for this moment to last forever; he knew that it was not going to last long, this was the reality.

Tohru looked at Natsuno and noticed the sadness in his face, he grabbed his hand and this time Natsuno didn't move away and instead he just held it.

Tohru smiled and like if he knew what Natsuno was thinking he said, "I wish this could last forever too."

Tohru looked at the sky, followed by Natsuno, he now did have the time to contemplate the sky on how beautiful it looked filled with stars that were looking down on them and thinking of this moment with Tohru.

Then the unexpected happened, and a shooting star appeared crossing the sky. Both were amazed when it appeared and Tohru said, "Make a wish before it disappear."

Natsuno looked at Tohru, who closed his eyes and seems to be making a wish. But for him he decided not to… he knew that wishes don't work for the ones that are dead, those kinds of things are for the ones that are a live and have a future.

Tohru opened his eyes and the star at that moment disappeared, he smiled and hoped it can come true; Tohru then looked at Natsuno who was looking down at his hands.

"What did you wish for?" Tohru asked.

Natsuno shook his head and said, "Nothing."

"Why not?" Tohru asked confused.

"What could I wish for, when I know that I don't have a future and just die in this village." Tohru smile disappeared, Natsuno was right about it. They were going to die there, they didn't have an escape.

"And you…" Natsuno asked cutting Tohru from his thoughts, "What did you wished for?"

Tohru looked at the sky, "All I want and what I wished is that you could forgive me someday," He answered, holding Natsuno's hand tightly, "so we can be together… don't matter where as long as I can be beside you."


End file.
